Rain Kissed
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: For my girl, Bama. One-shot about Ted DiBiase Jr/Evan Bourne. Rated for sexual encounters, language. Please read and review! XD!


**_This is for my girl, Bama, who is sweet and awesome! I'm so glad she became the last person I met in 2009 and hope 2010 brings us a great friendship! Good luck girl, ily! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following wrestlers, and respect their actual sexual orientation and personal lives. This was written just for fun and for a friend. Enjoy and please review!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a rainy Sunday night, and most of the Raw crew had landed in Missouri for their show the next day. Ted had just walked off his plane, looking around for Randy since he was suppossed to meet the young superstar at the airport. He walked over to the baggage claim and waited for his luggage to appear.

"Damn airports, always takes so long to get out of here" he mumbled to himself

"I hear ya on that, after this long week we've had I just want to get home" a voice said from Ted's left

Ted looked over and saw Evan Bourne.

"Hey Evan. How was your flight?"

"Annoying. Too long,too stuffy, too uncomfortable."

"You've always hated flying haven't you?" Ted said with a slight smile

"Yep, sure have."

Ted and Evan chatted a bit more, and Randy called to tell Ted he wasn't going to make it, he had a last minute family emergency, his daughter was sick and his wife couldn't get off work in time to take her to the doctor. Ted said he'd get a rental and would see Randy later.

"Hey, Evan?" Ted asked as the two walked toward the rental car booths after grabbing their luggage.

"Yeah?"

"You want to share a car and go grab a bite to eat before we go to the hotel?"

"Sure"

The boys got a car, loaded their luggage,and headed off to fight the traffic leaving the airport. They finally hit town, where they saw a few fast food areas. They picked McDonalds and decided they'd had enough of people for one day so they went through the drive thru and drove around trying to find a good spot. The rain started pouring so hard that it was hard for Ted to see, so he decided to pull over on the side of the road.  
As he put the car in park, a loud crash of thunder boomed above them, making them both jump and Evan squeak.

"That was loud" Ted said "It looks like we won't be going anywhere for awhile"

Evan nodded and peered out his window.

"Dude, we're like in the middle of no where." and with that, Evan got out of the car and started running around in the rain.

Ted blinked a bit before shrugging and going outside as well.

"Your going to get struck by lightening, you know that right?"

"Nah...come on Teddy its fun!" Evan was twirling in circles, completely soaked

Ted sighed. Evan's cuteness was too much to handle sometimes. He smiled and walked over to the dark haired high flyer and took him by the arm, trying to pull him back to the car. Evan pouted and pulled his arm back to himself, causing Ted to be pulled closer. Ted didn't let go of Evan's arm, and Evan looked up into Ted's green eyes. Ted stared back and without even realizing what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Evan. Evan hesitated for a moment, but didn't pull away. Their lips pushed against each other and Evan slipped his tongue into Ted's mouth. They stood in the rain making out for a few moments until a streak of lightening flashed and a loud clap of thunder clashed. They both yelped and dove back into the car, absolutely soaked.  
They were a shivering mess, but both could feel the heat in their faces from the previous kiss. Ted was the first to speak. Kind of.

"Evan..." he started to say but he couldn't get out anything else, one reason being he didn't know what to say, the other reason being that Evan jumped over into the drivers seat, straddling Ted and initiating another heated kiss. Ted closed his eyes as Evan took control of his mouth. Evan grinded his hips seductivly against Ted, which made the Legacy member moan softly, grabbing at Evan's hips. Evan broke the kiss but kept his forehead rested against Ted's as the young Bourne started undoing the buttons on Ted's shirt. As Evan was unbuttoning the last button, Ted grasped Evan's tshirt and pulled it over his head. They looked at each other for a moment, then quickly began taking their belts, pants, and boxers off. It was a struggle because they were in the tight space of a Honda Accord, but they managed to shed their wet clothing. Evan got into the back seat and pulled Ted on top of him, and the began kissing again, not even noticing the awkward position they were forced to be in. Ted reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Evan's erection, making the younger boy moan softly.  
Ted gently stroked Evan for a few minutes, as he started nipping at the boy's neck. Evan was squiriming beneath Ted, begging him to fuck him.

"Ted...please...I've wanted you for so long" Evan's eyelashes fluttered as he tried to look up at Ted

Ted took his hand off Evan's cock for a moment, licking his fingers and placing them at Evan's entrance. He slowly pushed in as Evan gasped, grabbing the handle to the door behind him.

"Fucking hell, he's tight" Ted groaned inwardly as he worked to loosen Evan up slightly. "Defiantly gonna have to get wet for this...did I bring lube? Ugh,no...Randy said he had plenty."

Ted raised up and straddled Evan's chest, putting the head of his cock at Evan's mouth. Evan knew exactly what to do. He stuck his tongue out and licked around the swollen cock head, before raising his head and taking over half of Ted's length in. He sucked it good and hard for a few moments before Ted pulled out and lowered himself back to Evan's waiting hole. Ted positioned himself and slowly pushed in, watching Evan's reaction. He finally pushed all the way in, and started a slow, steady rhythem that seemed to match the pouring rain outside.

"God, Evan..." Ted breathed, nuzzling into Evan's neck as he thrust in and out.

"Teddy...it feels so good. Don't stop" Evan had his legs wrapped around Ted's waist, and was raising his hips to meet the rythem.

"I dont ever want to stop, you feel so amazing." Ted sucked at Evan's neck as he sped up the pace, thrusting in harder and deeper.

Evan began moaning and calling out Ted's name over and over. Finally, Ted could tell when Evan was ready, and he was getting close himself. He reached up and took Evan's cock in his hand and started jerking it as hard as he could without huritng the boy. Evan screamed out as his seed spilled all over Ted's hand, which made Ted release deep into Evan.

The boys laid there panting for a few moments, holding each other close. Finally Ted raised his head and looked at Evan.

"Now whose going to get out and get the luggage out of the trunk so we can get dressed?"

The end. ^__^


End file.
